Victoria del corazón
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Cuando el corazón no quiere entender, la razón termina por ceder.


Titulo: Victoria de corazón

**Resumen**: Cuando el corazón no quiere entender, la razón termina por ceder.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Género**: Romance

**Advertencias**: Yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: No me gusta el título ;n; Pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor X3 ¿sugerencias =3?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Basta… basta… ¡Basta ya!", ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba pidiéndole eso a su corazón? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía suplicando que dejara de latir por él? Meses, años… incluso siglos. Era demasiado tiempo ya y, aún así… no cedía. Su corazón no quería entender que hacía mal al acelerarse de esa forma sólo por una persona que ni siquiera le resultaba del todo agradable. Estaba mal que esos latidos fueran por y para él.

Y lo peor del caso era que…

Sus piernas flaquearon, casi cae de rodillas. Su mano temblaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. Uno… dos… tres golpes pausados hechos con una mano temblorosa hechos por alguien que tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

"Vete… Corre ahora que tienes tiempo", se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente. Pero era inútil, su razón ya estaba cediendo también.

Dio otro golpe a la puerta… No porque él quisiera, realmente no quería estar ahí, llamando a la puerta de él. Pero su corazón le impedía irse, y su razón ya estaba muriendo. Aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para saber que nada de eso estaba bien, pero no lo suficiente para irse de ese lugar.

—Mon Dieu, France… Sabes que esto no está bien —se reprendió a sí mismo. Que fuera el país del amor no significaba que tuviera que ceder todo el tiempo a los deseos de su corazón, porque, más que ser el país del amor, era un país. Podía amar y dejarse amar por diferentes personas, incluso por más de una persona a la vez. Y no tenía problemas con entregarse a una sola persona durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado… Pero… Dios, no a él… Él era e enemigo. No podía amarlo… no de esa forma tan… ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Real?

Había estado con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía por Arthur desde… siempre. Cuando estaba con otras personas, siempre sabía que no duraría, y no le importaba. Siempre creyó que era mejor así, tener amores esporádicos… Así era… más divertido. Pero cuando pensaba en Arthur… Dios, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de tener algo con él, pensaba también en que eso fuera para siempre. Pero de inmediato se quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza, ¿algo? ¿Con Inglaterra? ¿Eterno? No, no, no. Eso no era posible, a menos que se tratara de guerras constantes, de odio… Odio, eso es lo único que debía sentir por él… Pero sentía amor… Amor sincero, amor real; ese tipo de amor que no te permite pensar en otra cosa que no sea la persona amada, ese amor que hace que te olvides de todo cuanto existe a excepción del amado, ese amor que hace que la razón se vaya perdiendo poco a poco, ese amor que te hace cometer locuras como la que Francis cometía con el simple hecho de amar a Inglaterra, su supuesto enemigo.

Se descubrió golpeando la puerta una vez más, y otra y otra más… Cada golpeteó venía inmediatamente después del otro, ya se habían vuelto golpes insistentes, casi desesperados. Su corazón… estaba ganando, de su razón ya casi no quedaba nada. Aún así, la lucha seguía. Su mente le suplicaba que ya se fuera de ahí, que se olvidara para siempre de Arthur, pero su corazón no le permitía obedecer, su corazón lo obligaba a seguir ahí, plantado frente a la casa del inglés con un ramo de rosas en una mano, y llamando a la puerta con la otra.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y no obtuvo ninguna señal de Arthur. Al final, se marchó. Pero eso no significaba que su razón hubiera ganado, por el contrario, su razón cada vez se perdía más y más, a cada minuto que pasaba iba cediendo para dejar que el corazón hiciera lo que quisiera.

Francis estuvo varias horas caminando por las calles de Londres hasta que, finalmente, lo encontró.

Tan pronto como logró distinguirlo a lo lejos, echó a correr hacía él mientras su mente pedía que volviera sobre sus pasos y se olvidara de todo ese asunto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando, la razón se esfumó por completo, ya sólo podía oír a su corazón palpitar, podía oír cómo suplicaba un intento de acercarse al inglés, de estar a su lado por siempre, amándolo.

—_Je t'aime, Arthur!_ —Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, sin importarle nada… Ni la gente que estaba alrededor mirándolo, ni la opinión que sus jefes pudieran tener sobre eso, ni las guerras en las que se habían enfrentado, ni la enemistad, ni los rencores, nada le importaba, sólo que lo amaba a pesar de todo y de todos. Él era el único al que realmente quería entregarlo su corazón… para siempre.

El inglés lo miró, primero sorprendido, después molesto. Después bufó.

—_Stupid frog_ —masculló, antes de dar media vuelta.

—Arthur, espera —suplicó Francis, sujetándole el hombro y obligándolo a voltearse.

—¿Qué? —Arthur lo encaró, molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido. Francis no supo que decir, buscaba las palabras adecuados, pero no lograba encontrarlas, ¿qué podía decirle al enemigo que amaba y, supuestamente, odiaba?

Arthur advirtió las flores que el francés sostenía en una de sus manos.

—¿Son para mí? —Inquirió secamente, Francis asintió y se las ofreció. Le sorprendió que fueran aceptadas y que el inglés no mostrara rechazo, tampoco mostraba una total aceptación, pero no estaba rechazando—. Estúpido —. Lo insultó.

Francis se sintió decepcionado al darse cuenta de que el inglés ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lo estaba rechazando al tener la cabeza agachada y el ceño fruncido? Si era así, ¿por qué no lo miraba a los ojos y se lo decía? Francis no pensó que Arthur estaba en la misma situación que él, pero en su caso, aún no había ganador; el corazón le pedía que aceptara las flores y besara al francés ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento, pero la razón le recordaba que ese amor no podía ser.

—¡Di algo, Arthur! —Exigió el francés, pero Arthur seguía dar respuesta, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Francis, molestó, dio media vuelta. Había ganado la razón, había perdido el orgullo, pero la dignidad se quedaría. Si Arthur no le creía o, sencillamente, no quería nada con él, se iría como buen perdedor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los labios de Arthur sobre los suyos, después de que éste lo jalara del hombro y lo obligara a voltearse de nuevo. Eso no se lo esperaba, ni en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado tal escena. Pero estaba pasando…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera.

—_Je t'aime _—dijo una vez más, Arthur no le respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Él también lo amaba.

¿Sería posible? ¿O estaba soñando? Si fuera ese el caso, no quería despertar nunca, quería que el beso que en ese momento estaba sosteniendo con Arthur fuera algo eterno.

Fin.


End file.
